Levihan week 2013
by knightwalker-hime
Summary: Collection of short Levihan-based scribbles. Rated T for language.
1. Day 1: Vision

**LEVIHAN WEEK 2013 **

_**Date of Update: **__October 27th, 2013  
__**Word Count:** 909  
**Warnings: **__Language.  
__**Summary: **__Playing with a titan in the woods with poor vision could get dangerous, right?_

* * *

**Day One: Vision**

Brown-haired woman sat down on his couch, knowing how her dirty clothes on his couch would anger him.

She always angered him on purpose.

However, today he wasn't on that mood. His fingers were tapping the wooden desk of his, gaze set on the window.

The woman started to hum, and she took her goggles from her face into her hands. Starting to clean them with the sleeve of her shirt, the man groaned in annoyance.

"Oi, those glasses will just get shittier than usually when you do that", he snorted, his gaze finally leaving the window and the rainy weather behind it.

A smile rose on her lips.  
"Really, is that so, Levi?"

He frowned.

"There should be Lance Corporal somewhere, _Hanji_."

Hanji laughed heartily and grinned at him, rolling on her stomach and glancing up at him. He just gave her an angry 'tsk' again, looking away, after he spoke up again:

"What if your glasses would be too shitty for you to see properly on a mission, with dozens of your Shawney and Beans out there behind you?"

The woman was quiet for a moment, thinking. Levi could almost see how her brain was working. When he didn't get any answer soon enough, he said:

"Like once before."

A smile spread across her face.

"Yes, we were younger at the time. Like Eren and his friends, right? We had just joined to Recon Corps'. You saved me.. But that time they weren't dirty!"

He hid his face into his palms, sighing. That woman just never really got it.

* * *

_She was breathing heavily in and out. It wasn't supposed to be this difficult mission - but when you were in the land of titams you never knew. _

_Jumping on from one branch to another, she caught a climpse of the titan that was hunting her with the side of her eye. The titan was about 15-meters tall, and ran pretty quickly. It was about time when she would got caught._

_But then a wide grin spread across her face, and she jumped on to the higher branch, just to wait for the titan to run below her so she could drop on its neck and slice it open._

_Too bad, glancing down with normal glasses on and head sweaty, her glasses slipped from her nose and fell down to the mossy bottom of the forest._

_"Shit", she whined, before remembering _why _you shouldn't open your mouth in the woods, with a titan, like this. If the titan wasn't sure about it earlier, now it certainly was. Sure it could probably notice her somehow else, but she could've had more time to think what to do! Hanji cursed under her breath, not loudly enough for anyone to notice. _

_She tried to calm down, and tried to find a solution. Pushing some strands of hair behind her ears from blocking her vision she started to look around, squinting her eyes. Everything still was almost completely blurred. Only a few colors were seen, but they dissolved to each other, so it didn't help much either._

_Hanji started to rub her eyes, but no effect. Shit, she was really in trouble. She looked up to see if there was any room between the layers of leaves for her to shoot the flare signal for emergency - but since it was a thick-grown forest, there would be no use._

_The titan below her started to look scratch the tree she was on, wanting her to either jump down or fall. Hanji thanked the gods - if there were any at the moment - for the tree being old, and very well entrenched. The titan didn't seem powerful enough to damage the tree enough to make her fall, so she would be trapped in there - well, maybe for long._

_Hanji carefully explored her way to the trunk, leaning against it with a sigh. She was trying to figure out how to get out of there. Maybe she could somehow to jump from branch to branch like before? But if she made any mistaking with the distances she would fall. Shaking her head slightly the young woman almost slipped from the mossy - and slippery - branch, thanks to the titan below her. It had shook the tree enough that almost caused her to fall. _

_Hanji cursed under her breath - again, t__ightening her grip on the tree. Her legs were halfway down, and she felt panic rising in her._

_Then she felt how wind blew and second thing she knew was how flesh was sliced and swords clung together. Someone had saved her! She almost got so extatic that she slipped a little bit, clinging harder on to the tree. _

_She felt the wind again, now in front of her, reaching out a hand._

_"Tsk, always in trouble, Shitty-glasses- hey, where's your glasses?" grabbing the hand, she pulled herself up and laughed heartily._

_"Hi to you too, Levi! Oh, they fell down there! I think they got broken, after all. Can't see anything."_

_Levi looked down to the mossy ground, before grabbing her arm._

_"I have my horse down there, let's go."_

* * *

"You could've died. If it would happen again I doubt that I would be there in time."

Hanji pouted, before a smile spread across her face again.

"Hey, I'm not _that_ useless without glasses, and maybe someone else would be there-"

"Woman, just keep those glasses fucking clean. Got it?"


	2. Day 2: Purity

**LEVIHAN WEEK 2013 **

_**Date of Update: **__October 28th, 2013  
__**Word Count: **__844, excluding this.  
__**Warnings: **__Languag + I messed up some people's ages + Erwin's too encouraging speech.  
__**Summary: **__To be able to join to Scouting Legion everyone had to lose something in the process._

* * *

**Day two: Purity**

There it was. To some people, it would be the most difficult desicion so far - but for some, it had been easy from the very beginning.

They had to choose between Military Police, Stationary Guard and Scouting Legion.

The most of them had even joined to the Trainings only to join to the Military Police - and live their life in safe inside the Wall Sina.

However, when Commander Erwin had approached Levi - and when the blonde had managed to convince him to join - Levi had had only one aim - Scouting Legion.

He felt sick how people - let's name the dick called "Nile Dawk" for example - just went through all the training to live a nice and easy life in the Military Police - or in Stationary Guard. Levi couldn't help but think how these people didn't seem to have any respect on themselves, since they practically became a burden to the humanity. There they were, sitting in their warm and safe room, sipping tea from golden teacup.

Levi's brow twitched in sudden annoyance, and that didn't go unnoticed by Hanji. They didn't know each other well, but they had been talking about their choices with small group of their classmates. Hanji had always felt horrible desire to kill the titans. Just to slice their flesh and let their hot blood blur her vision before disappearing.

Remembering his strong will from the nights before, she opened her mouth:

"You've made your choice."

It wasn't a question, so he almost decided to let it drop before even rising. But instead of that, he put his words simply and said:

"Yes."

An awkward silence build up between them. Hanji started to smile to brush it off, while Levi just kept staring right in front.

"I'm going to stay here too."

Somehow, they both felt comforted by her words.

Commander Erwin walked on the stage, and clearing his throat, he started his speak.

"I'm the commander of Scouting Legion, Erwin Smith. I'm here to lure you under my order. But I'm not going to lie. If you decide to join to Scouting Legion, I'm not afraid to sacrifice you for the sake of humanity. Only a very few of you are going to survive - and those people are going to kill the titans and find their deepest secrets. But they need backups - one mistake, and a soldier worth one hundred soldiers will die. That's were we need you."

Some of the group seemed to be in slight awe from what he said. Well, for now. Continuing, Erwin said:

"You'll face lots of misery when - if - you join us. You have to keep it calm when you see how your friends get devoured by titans right in front of you. To keep it calm you have to feel the fear - and learn to control it. If you don't, you'll only froze right under titan's eyes and die. But when you do learn to control it you'll be able to turn it into a terrifying desire to kill them. You will no longer be that innocent neighbour's child, but a respected and feared soldier of Scouting Legion. You'll lose all the purity you had in the past, you have to get over it to fight for the humanity's sake, for our freedom!"

"To lose our purity... I'M IN!", Hanji said holding her hands like praying to something with stars in her eyes. She seemed to be in awe. Levi just kept staring at Erwin.

"But to be useful for the humanity.. You need to be brave. Not everyone can choose this way, and we understand. The choice between probable death and nice, long and safe life is not hard. But the truth is, these Walls won't protect us forever. We have to fight for the sake of future. However, I would still like to notify that if you choose us, you choose death for yourself, but a future for humanity. Now, if you have the guts to join, stay here. If you decide between Military Police and Stationary Guard, leave."

As people there could predict, very many of them left. However, Hanji kept looking around her who weren't moving an inch. Well, Levi was there, and so was Mike Zakarius, the man who always sniffed people. Levi was the best of their class, Mike not far behind - he was the second. Hanji got third, even though she wasn't that into it.

When the others had left, Hanji opined that there were something between twenty to thirty people left. Erwin seemed happy with that, and he welcomed them.

After some information, he dismissed them, and Hanji caught up with Levi. This time Levi was the one to spoke up first.

"You stayed."

"Didn't I say so?"

Hanji smiled and started to prance on his side. Soon when Mike caught up with them too, the three started to walk to their rooms to get some sleep. Walking in comforting silence side by side, their minds wandered in next days.

* * *

_I'll put the Erwin's too encouraging speech for the time's sake. At that time, they didn't have such a hope as Eren. Nor did they have so much information of the titans - and not so much of information of how many really died._  
_Btw, sorry for the lack of fluff or anything since it's still a prompt for Levihan week but.. :DD Well, the next one will be fluff for this one too, haha._


	3. Day 3: Distance

**LEVIHAN WEEK 2013 **

_**Date of Update: **__October 29th, 2013  
__**Word Count: **__841, excluding this.  
__**Warnings: **__There's __**spoilers**__ for people who hasn't read the manga or watched the whole season of the anime. Read with your own responsibility. Also for the language, and for some grammar-mistakes, sorry about them, I was damn tired when writing this...  
__**Summary: **__Because missing someone is a sign of humanity.  
_

* * *

**Day 3: Distance**

Lance Corporal Levi gave a quick glance at the window, sitting in his office. It was raining, a lot, and it seemed like the sky was missing his oh-so-sunny friend too. Drawing his long fingers from his lap he started to draw swirls on the cold glass.

She had been away for a week now. It took him a while before he admitted to himself how he missed Hanji's teasing and her smiles. Maybe if he would still have his squad or even Mike on his side he wouldn't be so fond of her presence.

However, right now he had nothing else to do than stare at the window. All he saw from it was trees, trees and little bit more trees.

Hanji had said something about a month. She had only a few of her colleagues, and with that overly loyal assistant of hers.. Moblit, was it?

Levi snorted, when he started unwillingly to go through the papers - notes and some other sort of paperwork he had to go through and accept.

However, he didn't find any will to start going through them. The papers actually started to annoy him. Levi tossed some piles of paper further the table, resting his head in his hands.

Three more weeks, almost completely isolated.

He recalled the moment Hanji told him about her leave.

* * *

_He was at his office at that time when she unusally knocked the door before opening it without waiting for invitation.  
Rising his gaze from the papers he was going through - well, they actually the same papers as the ones a week later - to face Hanji, who didn't seem too happy. Quirking his brow, he wordlessly asked her to speak up._

_Hanji walked into the room, closing the door behind her. She sat down on the chair opposite him. Starting to _clean her glasses_, Levi groaned and asked:_

_"Seriously Hanji, what it is?"_

_Grinning, she stopped the cleaning and put them back on._

_"I'm going to leave for a few weeks to research on titans! Then after that, I wish that we could finally catch a good abnormal, so I could investigate on it!"_

_Levi straightened at his chair._

_"I'm going with you."_

_Hanji smiled apologizingly at him._

_"I'm sorry, really Levi, but you can't leave. You have to look after Eren, and -"_

_"He can take care of himself."_

_Hanji started to grow slightly irritated, but wiped it off and sighed._

_"I know he can, and he still has his friends with him. But since we don't have either Mike or Erwin's other hand, we can't take risks. You have to stay here. And I have to go outside to research! And to catch the-"_

_"It's dangerous! Why can't you just try to figure something out while you sit on your office, in here, safe?!"_

_Furrowing her brows, she started to feel offended, even though she knew she shouldn't._

_"I've done that too much lately, if we really want to finally know something about the titans, we have to finally check out if our theories have been right! And trust me, I have my te- err, new team on my side. They'll take care of me. We have more brains than anyone!"_

_At the last statement she looked like her normal self - glasses shining, hands up in aspiringly, looking all so confident. Levi couldn't do much but sigh. He had losen this quarrel in the very beginning. But could he be so confident, all alone there?_

_"Hanji, take care. And don't go so fucking close to them when they aren't well-roped! You'll end up losing your head", at the middle of that Hanji bursted into a heartily laugher, grinning at him like a maniac._

_"I will! Take care, I mean. And don't worry so much, Moblit and Armin won't let me even close to them, haha!"_

_"I'm not worried", Levi said with furrowed brows. Hanji just kept laughing, and leaned forwards enough to grab him on a tight hug. The man was surprised, and looked very unamused. But soon it turned into hesitation, but before he was able to return to the hug, she pulled away with the same grin._

_"The time will fly! One morning you'll wake up to see that I'm back with my abnormal! Too bad that to catch one can take pretty much time.. maybe a few weeks. Let's say a month, and I'm back! Oh, have you heard about the spiderish-titan, who was about to eat Braus once, but her team led the spider to face the tree?! I would like to have one, too bad it was probably unique.. Oh, and -"_

_"Oi, Four-eyes, you're ruining the moment."_

_Hanji laughed while her other hand was playing with her locks._

_"Oops, sorry!"_

* * *

Levi let his gaze wander back to the window from his papers, and without a second though, he decided to finish them. Maybe then the time would go faster, and without even knowing it, he would wake up the next day only to see her smiling again.


	4. Day 4: Green

**LEVIHAN WEEK 2013 **

_**Date of Update: **__October 30th, 2013  
__**Word Count: **__722, excluding this.  
__**Warnings: **__applied story of Yggdrasil. + Language, and Hanji's tree-obsession.  
__**Summary: **__Because green is the color of reincarnation and everlasting life._

* * *

**Day Four: Green**

Hanji Zoe had always loved the color green - she could still recall the moments of her childhood when it was raining outside, and she was curling in a - surpisingly, green - blanket on her coach and reading interesting stories about everlasting life. The books were old, from the time when humanity still was a lot stronger than now.

It felt so _real _to feel how the history and it's glorious stories were. And that is the cause of Hanji's desire to know - almost about everything.

Hanji's favorite story was about a tree of life. It went through much damage during its eternal life, but it survived from the worms eating it's roots, and from the freezing cold winters. Even some animals - like deers - ate its leaves, since during winter there were no other trees with leaves. But still, it always stood tall on the ground, never dying. Every damage healed right after the it was done, and nothing - not even fire! - could kill it. The legend tells that when the apocalypse happened, two humans had had an omen of it, and they went to the tree, climbing on its branches - and they survived. They together started to finally understand and respect the tree's might - making them to protect it, and the tree was pleased from that, so it gave a chance for the humanity.

The books told her that the tree of everlasting life was completely green - even its trunk was. That made Hanji think that maybe, the reason for its regenerating was simply that it could draw its energy from the sun and use photosynthesis for regenerating! That would make it like titans. But that only made Hanji's head hurt, since so many questions popped into her mind right at that.

But maybe someday, in the far future, when they would be free from the titans, she would like to search for the tree.

Hanji didn't believe it was only a legend, she _wanted _to believe it was true. And that led to her and their oh-so-happy Lance Corporal's conversation.

"Seriously, do you really believe in that shit?" was all the man could say. He had always though that Hanji believed only in science - in truth.

"It's not any kind of shit! I believe it's real! And I'm going to find that tree someday!" Hanji declared, eyes gleaming in seriousness.

"You can't be serious! You don't even know where the fucking tree even is!" Levi exclaimed, being very frustrated at her.

"I know it's in the north! And that's all I need to know, I think I'll notice that if there's a green tree in the middle of white!"

"It's snow, you idiot. And weren't there snowless times too, at least the book made me think that!" Ah, Hanji had made him read some of those bullshit-books of hers.

"I don't care! At least it shows me where to go!" Levi almost smiled sarcastically at her, when he heard what she said. She was being her usual self again. Stubborn as hell.

"Four-eyes, think. Maybe there's titans too."

That made her blink, and she realized that she hadn't given a though for that. Bitting her lip in defeat, she looked so miserable he almost felt bad. Well.. He felt almost-bad enough to try to conciliate the atmosphere.

"I heard once from some oldster from the streets once that the color of our cloaks is from some old legend."

Hanji started right away grin in excitement and almost started to talk about her lovely tree, but Levi stopped her.

"Hanji, please."

Hanji looked defeated, but she still tried.

"Levi, see, it's a tree of everlasting life! It _is_ somewhere there!"

"Hanji.."

"But maybe the tree has something to do with the titans and-"

Levi rose from his chair, groaning in defeat.

"Good night, Four-eyes", he left Hanji alone in the room.

"Night for you too, mister sunshine", she whispered with a smile. Just now she noticed that Levi didn't deny the trees existence, even though he didn't want to believe in the story.

Her love for the green even went that far - during her childhood, of course - that she always believed she would fall in love with a man with green eyes.  
Instead of green she fell for blue.


	5. Day 5: Fears

**LEVIHAN WEEK 2013 **

_**Date of Update: **__October 31th, 2013  
__**Word Count: **__571, excluding this  
__**Warnings: **__Language plus shortness.  
__**Summary: **__Because everyone has to face their fears sometime._

* * *

**Day Five: Firsts**

"Levi, for the last time - I - am - not - going - there!" Hanji hissed between her teeth.

"Tsk, Shitty-glasses, it's not that bad. It's nothing but -"

"WATER! I can't swim! What if I drown?"

Her words made him laugh inwardly. Like she would get away from him so easily.

It wasn't like they _had to _know how to swim - since they had no such big waters too close, and the rivers.. well, they just didn't go out there to swim.

But of course there could be a chance for a titan to throw her right into deep water, and she would drown. And since Levi was still there, he wouldn't let her die such a death.

There they were, at kind of countryside - inside the Walls. Sure, he didn't want any titans to get on their way. There was a few bridges and by the looks of the place, it seemed like the civils living close had made it their private waterfront. If he would turn around, he would see houses, but they weren't even close, so they wouldn't distract them by her screaming like she would get murdered.

Glancing back at his companion.. Hanji was sitting on ground, both arms and legs wrapped around a pole. Glancing over her shoulder to look back at Levi, who looked rather annoyed at her hesistance, she winced and wrapped her arms tighter around it.

Walking over her, he bend over a little bit to grap a handful of her hair, whispering into her ear from behind:

"You'll get your ass up right now or I'll make you."

Hanji sneered, displeased. She loosened her grip a bit to bend her back, so she was glancing at him - seeing him upside down.

"Levi, do you understand a word fear? Well, I though that I made it clear that I'm scared of deep waters, but you-"

Using her moment of lack of concentration for his advantage, he suddenly pulled her from her shoulders away from the pole. The woman realized that too late, and started to squirm in his grip.

"Levi, no! Please, I beg you.. LEVI, SERIOUSLY!" she started whine, but the man just kept dragging her to the small river close to them.

"You have to face your fears, as well as the other people do", he said with cold tone before practically throwing her into the river. She let out so horrified scream that Levi actually looked pretty shocked. Soon she swam back on surface. Hanji looked furious.

"This is fucking cold!"

Levi smirked.

"I know. But you don't fear, do you? See, it wasn't _that_ bad."

Hanji stared into nothing while, preparing an answer in her head- Hell, her brains must've been slowed down by the cold water! Or maybe it's a shock, or-

"Ah, it's because.. I can stand here straight."

Levi's eyes widened - it wasn't deep enough?

"And since I'm already here, you can come to teach me!" well, at least now he looked perplexed. He took a step back, while she took a step forth.

"Teach you what?" Hanji started to smile - her smile started to distract him.

"To teach me to swim!" Levi didn't have time to respond, when Hanji jumped back on the pavement, and falling back on water - but dragging him by his cravat along.

"HEY FOUR-EYES WHAT ARE YOU-"

Because water is a great element.


	6. Day 6: Firsts

**LEVIHAN WEEK 2013 **

_**Date of Update: **__November 1st, 2013  
__**Word Count: **__807, excluding this.  
__**Summary: **__Because everyone in the Recon Corps' has to face their first loses._

* * *

**Day Six: Firsts**

A young woman with messy, brown hair in even messier ponytail, was clicking her 3DMG's trigger and moving on in the forest. The tall trees had a great distance on them, but since they were hundreds of years old and their size matched that - they made a great darkness into the forest. Soon she stopped on one thick branch, looking behind her back.

There were a few titans... about 3-meter-class. They would be easy to handle. After all, Hanji Zoë was one of the bests of her Trainees Squad. Actually, to be precise, she was the third.

But then something else caught her eyes. There her two still-alive mates were a way behind her, and behind them..  
"IVONNE, JAN! Watch out, it's right behind y- UAAH, IVONNE!"

Maybe it was destined that your first mission in Recon Corps's would eventually fail at some point.

Hanji's was doing great, until a mate by mate got all devoured by titans. The young woman wanted to tear her eyes off of the sight right now, but it was no use. She couldn't get her eyes away from the sight of her friends getting eaten. Limbs were frozen, in fear or in rage, she didn't know. All Hanji Zoë, the third best in her class, could see and feel was how her friends were getting eaten. Right in front of her face, Ivonne was practically thrown into titans mouth, and Jan was still squirming hopelessly in titan's grasp. Hanji could still save him. Maybe, but she couldn't move an inch. Maybe, because she knew she could do nothing to save him. She continued to stare, in horror, eyes wide open. She felt like something had just broken inside her. Feeling numb, tears started to slowly form into her eyes.

After slowly eating him in bites the titan - this one was a 16-meter one - turned its ugly, smiling face to Hanji, who was still frozen in place. What was wrong with her? Hell, she would die if she didn't move now! The titan's hand was almost grabbing her, but then a sudden voice gained its attention and it froze.

"Oi, four-eyes!"

It was Levi. He dropped himself right to her side and grabbed her arm to swing away from the titan.

After he had pulled himself and his friend to the upper branches the young man dropped Hanji on the branch and slapped her. That caused the said woman to rise her hand to her cheek but saying nothing, just staring into nothing at the moment. Levi sighed, sitting next to Hanji, glancing at her, waiting her to speak up.

After another moment of deep silence - excluding the titans's roars and heavy steps - the man groaned in annoyance, tsking:  
"Shitty glasses, speak up. What's wrong?"

Oh, so he didn't see it.  
Hanji opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Her mouth only felt dry as she kept opening and closing it like a fish. Levi noticed that.

"Going to say something or not?"

Instead of saying something Levi noticed how there were tears rolling down her dirty cheeks. They left clear trails on them, and when her sobs only got louder the other had to put his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

Then he noticed.

"Ivonne, Jan, Leon and Erich.. Did they.. Did the titans get them?"

After getting an almost unnoticeable nod of confirmation, the black-haired male groaned and cursed slightly between his now heavy breathes.

He knew the four, too, since they were his class-mates too, but he didn't know any of them well. Levi may have had quick conversations with Erich in the past, but that's it. Oh, and Ivonne was his partner in hand-to-hand combat practices, but they didn't speak much.  
So Levi wasn't that hurt, even though losing your comrades - expecially for the first time - still made something inside you shatter into pieces.

But Levi wasn't that worried about himself - he didn't need Hanji's words to confirm that she had probably proven their deaths with her own eyes.

"It's not time to break. We're outside the Walls, in a forest which is full of titans, and yet we have a mission to fulfill."

Standing behind his words, he stood up waiting for her to do the same, handing her his hand. He didn't seem to notice - or, rather care - how dirty her hands was, and that seemed to encourage her a bit.

Without a word, Hanji rose her goggles from her eyes for a moment to wipe the tears from her eyes. She took his hand, smiling and putting her goggles back on.

"Let's go, Levi!"

".. Yes, but would you clean your glasses first? They're fucking dirty."

"Levii-ih, I almost though that you didn't mind how unclean I am!"

"I tried."


	7. Day 7: Possibility

**LEVIHAN WEEK 2013 **

_**Date of Update: **__November 2nd, 2013  
__**Word Count: **__608, excluding this._

_"Love is not looking into each other's eyes, but instead holding hands and facing the sunset together."_

* * *

**Day Seven: Possibility**

The sun was setting. It painted the sky reddish orange, and everything else as well. Hanji was sitting on the Wall Maria, hugging her legs.

Someone would probably come to evict her out there soon, but yet anyone had noticed where she had gone.

Gazing into the horizon she could see lots forests there. Hanji had wondered, like probably every one of them, what was beyond the horizon? No one had ever gone and come back to tell. Once she heard how Arlert and Jaeger had been speaking about the outside world. About the seas - they could get salt from them, about the lands of ice and snow..

It all seemed to be so far away, but as long as they would have Jaeger there, they would have hope.

Soon she heard quiet steps behind her, but after she recognized the person - even without looking - Hanji relaxed, and kept her eyes in the horizon.  
Feeling someone to sit beside her, she finally took a look - Levi, as she had heard, was there. He knew about her habit to come up here to think, and well, dream - about a better future. Levi was the first one to spoke up.

"What would you research if not titans?"

Hanji had thought of that lately. In the past she hadn't given any thoughs for it since it all seemed so distant, but now it was completely different. They had finally hope - something they haven't had in dozens of years. But yes, now, when things had changed, she had been thinking on it.

"I'll research everything I'll find. There are many possibilities if we just could get to explore the world easily."

That made Levi smile, but he still seemed distant. Hanji knew him too well, so she took a guess.

"But you don't know what to do if not slay titans, right?"

She received a sigh. Hanji knew he was between the devil and the deep blue sea. Levi wanted freedom for the humanity, but he was uncertain about what would be his purpose in the world without titans. After all, he was born to slaughter them.

"There are many questions without answers. Yet we don't know where the titans came from, nor do we know if there's more titans - or humans - somewhere."

Hanji let her legs slip from her hug and let them fall off the edge of the Wall. She looked at the final rays of the Sun.

"Hmm-m, and we need strong and charismatic people to lead people. And to ensure their safety - if there's not titans, there will be thugs and so on. And we don't know what kind of animals and other creatures there would be for us. There's many possibilities."

Levi looked at her, she looked pretty calm and totally different than usually. He started to gaze at the horizon.

"What if there's no future?"

Hanji started to laugh, and wiped a tear from her other eye.

"There's our good ol' Levi! Of course there is, but whether it's good or bad, we don't know. But we'll see- Hey that titan looks cute! Look, Levi, can you see it? It has so round cheeks! I want to pinch them and-"

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing.

"And there's good ol' Hanji. And you're not going down there."

Grinning, Hanji grapped Levi's hand, receiving a quirked brow. But instead of pulling his hand away, he grapped Hanji's hand as well - getting a wondering look with smile. Leaning over, Levi sealed their lips together.

The sun set, but it was only a new beginning for them.

* * *

_**So, this is the end. Thanks for all the support! :) Hopefully you all had a good Levihan week!**_


End file.
